1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to electrical power outlet devices, and more particularly to back-mounted ganged electrical outlet devices for use in power distribution units.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional switched rack-mounted power distribution units (PDUs) employ many individual interconnected outlets (also called receptacles) to form a gang of outlets. When constructing the PDU, individual outlets are necessary in order to accommodate the spacing required for internal electronics between each outlet, such as printed circuit boards (PCB), relays, and other components, as well as for light pipes (for indicating the on/off state of each switched outlet). This configuration requires tying the respective connection leads from multiple individual outlets together for attachment to the incoming power connections. If so equipped, safety ground terminals must also be wired together. This involves the connection and routing of multiple wires and PCBs in very tight spaces, as well as the use of many individual outlets, which increases the complexity, size, and cost of the PDU. Therefore, a smaller, low-profile design is desirable for accommodating PDUs within the limited space of crowded equipment racks.
Furthermore, conventional PDUs are difficult to assemble because many components, including the outlets, PCBs, wiring, enclosure, etc., must all be assembled together at the same time.